Second Chances
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: The sequel of Snape and Circe.  Many years after their relationship ended, Severus and Circe are reunited.  COMPLETE.
1. A New Job

Second Chances  
  
Chapter One: A new job  
  
(A/N This fan fiction starts at the beginning of Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwart's. It is a sequel to my fan fiction Snape and Circe, which I suggest you read just in case you haven't already. Also, in that story I wrote that Molly Weasley was in the same year as the Marauders, Lily, Snape, Circe, etc. Because of this the year gap between this story and Snape and Circe is 20 years, to allow enough time for all the Weasley children to be born. I am just estimating here how old the eldest boy, Bill I think, it. If anyone knows for certain, please tell me.)  
  
Circe Dumbledore collapsed on the couch in her apartment. She had just handed in her resignation from the Department of Enchantments of the Ministry of Magic. 'Well,' she thought, 'this will teach me not to get involved with my boss again!' She threw her hands up in disgust and despair. Her life had not turned out the way she planned. She was supposed to have a good job, a comfortable life and, most importantly, a family by this point of her life. Instead she was unemployed, single and stuck in a small apartment with its floor covered in her beloved dresses. She had always loved fashion, and had become a shopaholic. All these dresses, beautiful dresses, and no place to wear them. That was the worst part about working for Enchantments: a uniform was mandatory. And ugly piece of clothing too, made of thick gray material, scarce decorations, and the most horrible modest neckline.  
  
There was a knock on her door. 'Great, just what I need!' she thought angrily as she went and flung the door open. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Father? What are you doing here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his daughter. "All in good time, my dear. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course. Let me just put my clothes away. Wingardium leviousa." At her command, all the dresses levitated, and were flung into the bedroom. "There, that's better."  
  
Dumbledore seated himself, while Circe returned to the couch. "So, why are you here? This better not be about the DADA job again, I've already told you I won't take it. It's well known who has long been eying that spot, and I'd rather avoid the consequences involved with me taking it."  
  
"I realize that. I've already found someone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, I am short one staff."  
  
"Oh, and you think I'm the person to fill that spot? Father, I really don't think that returning to Hogwart's is such a good idea."  
  
"Nonsense. What else do you have to do?" he laughed softly at Circe's expression of shock. "Do you think I don't follow Ministry gossip? Far from it, when it involves my own daughter. I know perfectly well that you've resigned, and I know the reasons why."  
  
"Please, let's not get into that. I'm not in the mood for a lecture."  
  
"Ah, don't worry dear. You're old enough to learn from your mistakes without my help. But, you haven't asked yet which position I have in mind for you."  
  
"Fine, what position is it?"  
  
"Professor of Enchantments."  
  
Circe looked at her father in shock. "Do you mean that Madame Faydra actually retired? She's been at Hogwart's longer than you have!"  
  
"Yes, it was quite a surprise, when she came and told me. Apparently she wants to spend time with her great-grandchildren, or perhaps great- great-grandchildren."  
  
"Well, that changes things quite a bit."  
  
"I thought it would."  
  
"Enchantments have always been my specialty, and without a job in the Department, finding work involving them would be difficult. Plus, I would see you more often."  
  
"That would be nice. I've missed you ever since you stopped visiting. So has Fawkes. The poor creature cannot understand why you don't come by like you used to."  
  
"He knows perfectly well why I don't. I would like to see him though. It's been."  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"That much? Well, I guess I should take the job, just to make it up to him."  
  
"Of course. Plus it would make me happy. And I think that it would make you happy too."  
  
Circe sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy. Actually, she could. She just didn't want to remember those days so long ago.  
  
"Fine Father, I'll take the job. When do I need to be there?"  
  
"You can come whenever you want."  
  
"Will the first day of school be sufficient? I have things here that need to be put into order."  
  
"Of course. You can take the Express."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. Oh, and can I have my office attached to my classroom, and my chambers attached to the office?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll set things up right away. And Circe, I truly do think that Hogwart's is the place for you." With that, Dumbledore apparated away somewhere, leaving Circe to dwell on what she had just agreed to.  
  
They say you can never go home again, and for seven years Hogwart's had been her home. In truth, she'd never had a real home since then, just places she lived in. Part of her longed for its hallways, classrooms, even the changing staircases.  
  
The rest of her wondered how she could ever face Prof. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, after she had spent the last twenty years avoiding him. 


	2. Welcome Back

Chapter Two: Welcome back  
  
Circe ran through the streets of London. The Hogwart's Express was due to leave in ten minutes, and she wasn't even at the station yet. Thankfully her Muggle-clothing was suited to such activity in ways that wizard robes never could be. She held a back in her right hand that bounced back and forth upon her leg. Inside were her new robes for her first day as a professor. That was going to take some getting used to, being called Professor Circe. She had already decided to allow the students to use her first name, to avoid any confusion between her and the Headmaster.  
  
She rushed into the station with only moments to go before she would miss her ride. She hurried along the platforms, until she reached nine and ten. She didn't even slow down as she ran strait at the wall. And ended up on platform nine and three quarters. She stopped to catch her breath, thankfully seeing the train was still there, and appeared to be running a bit late.  
  
Circe heard a familiar voice, one that she hadn't heard for decades, but still remembered.  
  
"George and Fred, I don't want to have Dumbledore send me a single letter this year about your antics. It's bad enough your prank shop fantasy, but when you practice on your classmates it's even worse. And Ron, I don't want you and Harry getting into any trouble this year. Not one incident, you hear me! Not that I blame you, Harry."  
  
Circe walked over to the red-haired woman who was issuing these orders. "Molly Weasley? Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Molly turned around, and smiled in surprise. "Circe? Circe Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Catching a train."  
  
"You're going to Hogwart's?"  
  
"I just became the Enchantments professor."  
  
"Well, good for you. I'm so glad, after that debacle with, what is his name again?"  
  
"I'd rather forget it."  
  
"Oh, of course. Well, where are my manners? Circe, I'd like to introduce you to my sons, those two are Fred and George, this one's Ron, my daughter Ginny, oh, and Harry Potter. Boys, and Ginny, this is Circe Dumbledore."  
  
Circe's eyed widened a bit at the name Harry Potter, and she looked at the boy. The resemblance between him and his parents was unmistakable.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. What year are you in?"  
  
Molly answered "The twins are in seventh, Ron and Harry are in 5th, and Ginny's in her fourth."  
  
"Ah well, I will be teaching most of you then. Enchantments of course is only taught in the last three years, the same as when we were in school."  
  
"Ah yes, the good old days."  
  
"I hate that phrase, it makes me feel old."  
  
Ron had been trying to say something since the introduction, and finally got his chance. "Your last names Dumbledore? As in."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is my father."  
  
All the children looked shocked.  
  
"Isn't he a little, well, old?" said Fred, or maybe George.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. But it's not like I had any say in the matter."  
  
Ron realized something else. "Did you go to school with Mum?"  
  
Circe smiled. "Yes, yes I did. And with Harry parents, and a lot of other people."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "like Sirius, and Lupin, and Snape."  
  
Circe froze at the last name, though only Harry noticed. Just then a large Barn Owl flew down and landed on Circe's arm.  
  
"Hello my beauty," Circe said to Goldie, her rather ancient owl. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Bored with rediscovering Hogwart's I suppose."  
  
"Circe, is that the same owl you had in school?" asked Molly.  
  
"Yes, Goldie has proved to be rather immortal."  
  
The train whistles blew. "Well," said Circe, "it sounds like we should all be getting onboard."  
  
Molly said farewell to the children, and Circe, as they boarded. Just before Circe got on, she turned to Harry.  
  
"Would you mind taking care of Goldie for me, just for the beginning of the trip. I have a few things I need to do."  
  
"Of course," Harry replied. Even he voice sounded like James' had, so long ago. Circe shook her head slightly, not wanting to remember the last time she had seen James or Lily. That horrible night.  
  
"Thank you, I'll come get her later. And don't let her eat any of those sweets they serve, my father has made her develop quite a sweet tooth."  
  
Circe left Goldie with Harry, after he promised to keep her out of the candy. She hurried up towards the front of the train. And thus, she missed the arrival and boarding of Severus Snape, who had actually left Hogwart's the past summer, continuing his task for her father. (A/N I'm not even going to guess at what Snape had to do)  
  
*~*~*  
  
The train was about halfway to Hogwart's when she finally was able to go find Circe. Everything she needed was in order, and she had changed into the special robes she had had made for this day. They were based on the Hogwart's student's robes, using the same colours, and featuring the Hogwart's crest. The robes were a bit formal for her tastes, but she thought it appropriate for her first day. After great debate she decided to wear her hair loose, not wanting to look at all like Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Vanity, vanity," she scolded herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. "One of the few things I have left from my school days."  
  
When she was pleased with her appearance, she quickly started searching the train cars for the other thing she still had, her owl.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Prof. Snape was walking through the cars, back to front, making sure all the students were behaving. As he neared the next compartment he could here Potter and his sidekicks, laughing. 'Great, just what I needed next,' he thought. 'I'll just move quickly past, I don't want to deal with them now.'  
  
But as he passed the open door, he looked in to glare at the trio. Instead, his gaze fell upon an owl. He was just about to give them all detention for not having all luggage properly stowed when he recognized the owl. He hadn't seen Goldie in over 20 years, but he still knew it was her. Which meant that her owner was not far away.  
  
Circe walked into the next cart, getting a bit impatient. She was looking at the compartments beside her, rather than what was in front of her. She only looked ahead mere moments before she would have collided with a large from dressed in black. She looked up and into the eyes of Severus Snape.  
  
She heard her sharp intact of breath, as she remained locked in his dark gaze. Neither said a word. Circe could feel herself shaking, and desperately wanted to flee. At that moment she saw Harry in the compartment beside Severus, and she quickly whistled to her bird. Goldie flew out to her, and Circe spun around.  
  
Snape watched her walk off, going as fast as she could without breaking into a run. Then he turned around and walked back towards the rear of the train.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their compartment, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe rushed off the train when it arrived Hogsmeade Station. She was still shaken by her encounter with her ex-fiancé. She had thought that she was ready to see him again, but she had been wrong. Seeing him had scared her and thrilled her at the same time. She didn't know that he would still have such an effect on her, after all these years.  
  
'I guess some things never change,' she thought as she climbed into the first carriage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was late to the feast, missing the Sorting Ceremony. Circe tried to quietly sit down, but of course he father wouldn't let her.  
  
"Ah, finally," he called out. "Students, I'd like to introduce you new Enchantments Professor, my daughter Circe Dumbledore. You may address her as Professor Circe."  
  
There was a burst of applause. Circe smiled at the students as she made her way up to the Staff Table. Then she noticed the only empty seat was between McGonagall and Snape. She looked at her father, who gestured towards the empty chair. She barely resisted the urge to scowl at him, and went to sit there. As she sat down, she subtly moved to chair a few inches farther from the Potions Master. Her father officially began the meal, and she immersed herself in her food.  
  
About halfway through the meal a few strands of Circe's hair fell over her face. Her hands being presently occupied, she tried to shake them back into place. This only caused more hair to become astray. Glaring at her food, she tried to ignore it.  
  
Suddenly a hand appeared, pushing it back behind her ear. Circe reeled in shock, moving away from the hand. She looked over at the hand's owner, who seemed just a surprised by the gesture as she was.  
  
"Force of habit," he muttered softly. The sound of his voice sent shivers down Circe's spin. It had changed, becoming so much deeper. He was taller to, and more muscular. Even in his robes she could tell that.  
  
He also had a coldness that she had never seen in him before. And right now it was aimed towards her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry was one of two students to see Snape touch Circe's hair, and the aftermath. He and his friends also noticed that for once Snape wasn't paying any attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
The other student to see the exchange was Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Classes Begin

Chapter Three: Classes begin  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to their next class. This was the first time they were going to have Enchantments, and Hermione was telling them all about what she had read on the subject. It was also their first class with Dumbledore's daughter. She had been one of the most discussed topics in the whole school since last night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe hurried to her first class ever, an introduction of Enchantments for the 5th-year students. She was very nervous, and struggling not to show it. It didn't help that whenever she passed him she could feel Severus' eyes upon her.  
  
She arrived at her classroom along with a group of her students, from Slytherin house and Griffindor (A/N Ever notice how many classes these houses have together?) She noticed Harry and his friends in the crowd, and smiled. It was uncanny how much the Boy Who Lived resembled his father. She noticed another student about whom the same could be said. Draco Malfoy was practically a reincarnation of Lucius, in more than just appearance she'd been told. Slytherin to the core, that family.  
  
Suddenly she saw another familiar face. Peeves, the local poltergeist.  
  
"Hello Peeves," she said politely, hoping he would leave her alone.  
  
A wide grin appeared on his face. "Hello Circe. Trouble-making Circe!"  
  
She laughed. "Me? I didn't cause that much trouble."  
  
"Sure you did, always running around with."  
  
"PEEVES," she said loudly and sternly, "that's enough. Go find someone else to bother, I have a class to teach." She turned and walked into her class.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "I wonder what Peeves was about to say."  
  
"More like who, I should think," Hermione said, as they wandered into the classroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The class went well, very well. Circe was actually quite proud of how smoothly things had run. Granted it was an easy lesson, learning about the enchantments involved in creating a working wand, but still it had been a good period. A few squabbles between the houses, same dark glares passing between Draco and Harry. Not surprising though. Griffindor and Slytherin had been notorious rivals for centuries.  
  
He next period was free, so she decided to go and walk the grounds. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd been there. On her way she ran into, well through, the Bloody Baron. The ghost stopped and turned.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite non-Slytherin student."  
  
"Baron, how are you? Still terrorizing the first-years?"  
  
"Ah, those little ones are so innocent. It's so easy to make them scream."  
  
"Yes well, don't be too rough on them."  
  
"I'll be as rough as I like. I don't need you ordering me around."  
  
"Same old Baron. Do you never change?"  
  
"Why would I need to change? It's not going to change my life."  
  
"I suppose. Well, I should be going. I have some things to do. It's been.nice to see you again." She started to turn around.  
  
"Pleasure. Oh, Circe, you may want to go a different direction." Before she could ask why he was gone, chasing after some poor Hufflepuffs.  
  
She soon learned why the warning had been issued. As she went to walk away, she saw Snape walking quickly towards her. She took the Baron's advice and turned to go the other way.  
  
"Circe," he called out, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not now Snape, I have things to do." She kept walking away.  
  
"No you don't," Snape said, catching up and grabbing her arm with his left hand. "You can't avoid me."  
  
He spun her around so she faced him, his grip on her arm tightening.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Let me go."  
  
He hand clasped down even tighter, and Circe was unable to hold back a cry of pain. She looked up at her restrainer.  
  
"Snape, you're hurting me."  
  
"Not as bad as you've hurt me, Circe dear." He voice was low so only she could hear it, but students were stopping to stare at them. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to teach here?"  
  
"Why would I? I'm not accountable to you. I haven't been for a long time." She tried to pull away, but his hand held firm. "Severus, let me go now."  
  
Her voice had a dangerous edge to it, which Snape ignored. Circe looked up at him, an apology in her eyes. And then she spoke one word.  
  
"Morsmorde."  
  
Snape cried out in pain, grabbing his left forearm. She didn't waste a second, hurrying away from him. She hadn't wanted to do that, make his Dark Mark burn, but she didn't see another way out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When his arm stopped throbbing, Snape looked up just in time to see her disappear from view. He was still shocked that she would use that word, he had never heard of anyone other than Voldemort using it.  
  
Then he saw all the students staring at him. "What are you looking at," he yelled. "Get to class." They all ran before the Potions Master, seeing the fury in his eyes and hearing it in his voice.  
  
When they were gone, Snape composed himself and stormed off to his own class. The 5th-years were there, Potter's class. He'd be able to relieve some of his anger on them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe decided to return to her chambers instead of going outside. She took off her dress, to see what damage Snape had done to her arm. She gasped when she saw it. His hand was clearly visible, marked in black and blue. She fell down on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She had just seen a side of Severus Snape that scared her, one that would purposely cause her injury. Even when they were fighting in 1st and 2nd year he had never dared try to cause physical harm.  
  
She spent the whole period in her room, crying. And it was a few days before she returned to the Great Hall, unable to face the man she had once loved more than anything. 


	4. Detention

Chapter Four: Detention  
  
Circe had had enough. Every time she taught this class, those two boys would squabble. She heard that the same happened almost everywhere else, though maybe not as noticeably at in Enchantments. But most made excuses, for Lucius Malfoy's son, and the Boy Who Lived.  
  
And Circe did too. But not today.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," she said. The two boys stopped glaring at each other, turning quickly to face her. The whole class did; they all knew she only used last names when someone was in trouble.  
  
"Do either of you have a prior detention?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Well, you do now. I'll see you tonight, strait after dinner. Your petty schoolboy antics will not be tolerated in this class."  
  
The bell rang, and the class left. Circe sighed. She hated detentions. Sometimes they seemed to punish the teacher more than the student.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was preparing to head down to the Hall when Snape walked into her classroom for the first time, followed closely by Harry and Draco.  
  
Circe looked up. "What can I do for you Professor?" she said in the cold tone they had both developed when talking to each other.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy claim they have a detention with you tonight." Severus' voice was equally cold, maybe a few degrees lower.  
  
"Yes, they do. What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"I need them for a detention tonight."  
  
"Well, how unfortunate that they have my class first. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Well, perhaps you could just shift your date."  
  
Circe stood up, looking Snape directly in the eye. "No. Tonight they serve detention with me."  
  
"And what will you make them do? Stare into enchanted mirrors?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Suddenly she realized why he was so determined to have them tonight. "Your new supplies arrived, didn't they?"  
  
He smiled tightly, knowing she had guessed the truth. "Yes."  
  
"Ah, it all makes sense now. You want them to do inventory."  
  
Snape was silent.  
  
"Fine, they will do your inventory. But, Prof Snape, it will still be my detention. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly. I'll see you in the Dungeons tonight."  
  
"I guess you will."  
  
He left the room then, with the boys along with him. Looking at Harry and Draco, she could tell their minds were trying to figure out the exact nature of her relationship with Severus. She silently wished them good luck, for even she didn't know what it was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Dungeons were cold. They had always been cold, and would probably always be cold. Circe clutched her cloak closely to her body. She could never understand why anyone would want to live or work in this dark, frozen place.  
  
The boys were already there, and had begun their work. They looked up at her when she entered, their eyes unhappy. She couldn't tell if it was what they were doing, or whom they were doing it with. Most likely a mixture of both.  
  
Snape appeared, coming out from the shadows.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Actually there was never an exact time set. Do you mind if I use your desk?"  
  
"Not at all. Make yourself at home."  
  
"The temperature would have to be raised considerable before that happens."  
  
She brushed past him, and sat down at the desk. She took out some 6th-year papers she was marking, trying to ignore the presence of any other person in the room. She was able to do this for hours, even when Severus sat down at the other side of the desk, marking his own papers. She did occasionally glance at the assignments he was marking, wrinkling her nose as she remembered doing such an assignment herself.  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that," Snape said, not even breaking from giving the current sheet 2 out of 8.  
  
"Doing what?" she replied quietly. Even so, she could see both of the nearby students paying attention to their teachers, out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Grimacing at the papers. It is not only distracting but childish."  
  
"Well, sorry. I just could never stand Potions."  
  
"If you dislike everything you're not good at then the list of things you hate must be rather long."  
  
Circe breathed in quickly, trying not to attack back with a scathing comment. So far this year, since she had made the Dark Mark appear on his arm, they had been cold yet never hostile towards each other. And even if he did attack, she was unwilling to strike back.  
  
Snape continued. "You do have some interesting talents though. Such as causing pain." He stopped then, looking up at her. Circe looked at this left arm that suddenly seemed so close to her right arm.  
  
"Did it hurt much?"  
  
"Not as much as it has, but yes."  
  
"I am sorry for that. But you didn't leave me much choice. At least I only made old marks reappear, not create new ones." Her eyes flickered over her right forearm. The bruises had finally faded a few days before.  
  
Severus reached over towards her, pushing the slit in her sleeve open to reveal the newly unmarred flesh. He gently ran his fingers over her skin. Circe closed her eyes, reveling in the soft touch she had so missed. She sighed deeply, relaxing. Then suddenly her eyes snapped back open, and she pulled away from his hand. Harry and Draco were watching unabashed.  
  
"Boys, I think you've learned your lesson. That will be all. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She was breathing quickly, startled by her reaction to him. The attraction that had always been there was still strong, despite the best efforts on both sides.  
  
Circe quickly gathered up her papers, hastily shoving them into her bag. She got up from the desk, and almost ran towards the door.  
  
"Typical." Circe stopped at the word, said so harshly and with so much unexpected bitterness.  
  
She turned around. "What?"  
  
"Your whole life, anytime something doesn't go your way you run. Whether it be a Potions test, a simple argument, or a relationship. You just run from your problems, and hope that they fix themselves."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Isn't it? Circe, you didn't even have the decency to end our relationship in person. All I got was a cold bed, a letter, and your ring."  
  
"Severus, that was so long ago. I was young, and foolish."  
  
"Foolish? Agreeing to marry me was foolish?"  
  
"You're putting words in my mouth. I don't want to get into this now."  
  
"When do you ever want to face anything unpleasant? You wouldn't even answer my letters afterwards, I sent so many of them to you."  
  
"And I read every one. Every ridiculous theory in them: dark enchantments, secret potions. If I run from my problems, you ignore them. Or try to reason them away. But it doesn't work like that, Severus."  
  
"I still stand by what those letters say. Feelings simply do not change so drastically in one day. And I told you about the feeling I had, about."  
  
"Yes, and you know how much faith I put in visions. Maybe you should replace Trelawney."  
  
"How could I just ignore what I felt, when one day you were in love with me and the next you weren't?"  
  
"People change. That's all there is too it. You know that as well as I. The Snape I knew at school would never have joined Voldemort."  
  
"The Snape you know hasn't existed since the day after graduation."  
  
Circe looked at him in horror. "You're not going to blame me for you becoming a Death Eater, are you? Everyone chooses his or her path! Your actions can hardly be blamed on me!"  
  
"Think what you must, if it helps you sleep at night." "You must do the same then. After all you've done."  
  
"What would you know about what I've done?"  
  
"I know you were the one who killed Danielle Dumas."  
  
He froze. "How could you possibly know that?"  
  
"I have my sources. Did you know she was my partner? That I was there on assignment too? That is was only chance that had her by the elevator instead of me?"  
  
He was silent. Finally after a pause he tried to change the subject. "Did you know that Malfoy is reporting your actions to his father? Why would Lucius have him do that?"  
  
"I have no idea. I never tried to explain why Lucius did anything. But we're not talking about him."  
  
"What we're talking about is irrelevant. So she was your partner. I killed her a long time ago. And I think I've paid for my crimes."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you have. And now Voldemort's called for your death."  
  
"Someone's been looking in her daddy's pensieve."  
  
"Well, how else am I supposed to learn such things? Ask you? Severus.I don't want to argue anymore, I.I'm scared for you."  
  
He turned away from her angrily. "Great. Just want I want from you. Pity. Poor Severus, the Dark Lord wants to kill him. Well, I knew what would happen if he ever came back. And I'm ready for him. So don't pity me. Just leave."  
  
Circe placed her hand on his shoulder, remembering another conversation about pity so long ago. Right after his left had been in jeopardy before. "Severus, stop it. I don't pity you."  
  
"Oh really? Why don't I believe that?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Severus." And suddenly Circe pulled him towards her, and kissed him. It was almost instinct, trying to kiss away his pain.  
  
She pulled away from him, startled at her boldness. She moved away from him, finally reaching the door and going into the hallway. She walked away from him, wanting as much distance between them as possible. She didn't trust herself around him, not anymore.  
  
"I still love you," he called out behind her. She turned around to face the figure standing in the classroom doorway.  
  
"I know." Then she finally did run away from him, her biggest problem. 


	5. The Trials of Love

Chapter Five: The trials of love  
  
(A/N This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I just had no idea what I wanted to happen. But I'm happy with it now, and I hope you like it. Once again, a review would be nice. Even a flamer, because at least I'll know someone is actually reading this.)  
  
Until Christmas Break Circe tried to live solely in survival mode. She only talked to Snape when she had to, which thankfully wasn't much. It was hard for her, seeing him and knowing that his feelings had never changed. Though, as she had said, part of her had known that he was still in love with her. And is hurt, knowing that he might spend his life waiting for something that would never happen.  
  
It didn't help that her seat at the Staff Table was beside him. She had complained once, but Dumbledore was firm. He told her that they could hardly work together if they weren't able to sit beside each other for about 2 hours every day. They didn't have to talk, but they had to sit there. If that was impossible, he said, then maybe they shouldn't both work at this school. Circe refused to let Severus drive her from her job.  
  
Now that it was break she was not forced to sit beside him anymore. There was only on table set up in the Great Hall, and she had so far managed to get there early enough to get a seat beside her father.  
  
Today was Christmas Eve, the worst day of the year for her. The whole season had never felt like a very happy time for Circe since she had been a student at Hogwart's. It didn't feel right to celebrate it anymore. She had thought that the first year would be the worst Christmas. She had been wrong. As horrible at that year had been it didn't even come close to this year. Here, at school again, with Severus.  
  
She shook her head, trying not to think about the mess her life had become. Teaching here was supposed to be a new start, and she refused to let Snape ruin it.  
  
She hurried and got dressed in what she called her gingerbread dress. When she wore it, she looked like a giant gingerbread cookie. Her father had given it too her, though she had never been able to figure out if it was a joke gift or not. To be safe, she always managed to wear it once every year, when she knew Dumbledore would see her in it. She spent more time then she realized primping. Spending time perfecting her appearance had become a way to forget about the rest of the world. Sitting in front of the mirror, she was able to just relax and pamper herself. It was one of the only things that kept her sane.  
  
She looked up at her clock, and gasped. She hadn't realized how late she was. She quickly hurried out of her chambers, through her office and the classroom, and dashed through the hallways towards the Great Hall.  
  
She was the last to arrive, and saw to her dismay that only one seat remained, beside Severus of course. Oddly enough Harry sat on the other side of the chair. He was one of the few 5th years still here, along with Ron and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Circe remembered suddenly what Severus had told her, about Draco spying on her for his father. That was something she really didn't want to think about, why Lucius would go to the trouble of keeping tabs on her.  
  
She calmly took her seat. Or at least she looked calm. As always, she subtly tried to put as much distance between Snape and her. The meal was about to be served when the door to the Great Hall swung open, and in walked Sirius Black. (A/N I pronounce Sirius sigh-ree-us, not serious)  
  
'Great,' Circe thought, 'just when I thought this day couldn't get worse.' She didn't hate many people, but Sirius was one person she could never stand. For many reasons, of course including his idiotic prank during 5th-year. She glanced at Severus out of the corner of her eye, seeing him tense up.  
  
Dumbledore had spent a good part of his summer trying to get Sirius cleared of Lily and James' murder. Somehow he'd even convinced her to help out a bit, which she had done only in the name of justice. Besides, Sirius being able to openly help would be a good thing. And they had succeeded.  
  
So now he was free to go where he pleased. Including Hogwart's. Circe's dismay at his arrival was only heightened when the table grew and a new place appeared. Beside her. She looked up at her father.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Sirius and Harry want to sit beside each other, and I hardly think we can separate Ron and him," was his answer to her horrified expression.  
  
She turned back to her food, staring at the plate. Father was trying to torture her, that was the only explanation. Why, she had no idea.  
  
Sirius sat down beside her, and she tried to shrink into the middle of her seat. Not to close to Sirius, not to close to Snape. (A/N Have you ever noticed how some of the characters are only referred to by last names, such as Lupin and Malfoy, while Sirius is rarely called Black?)  
  
She sat there, pushing her food around on her plate, sometimes eating a morsel, and wishing she was anywhere but where she was. Severus seemed to be doing the same, while everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Then she heard the name Lupin come from her left, where Harry was talking to his godfather. She turned towards them.  
  
"How is Remus anyways?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Sirius turned towards her in surprise, and she could feel Severus' eyes watching her. Neither man seemed to know why she would care about the ex- teacher and werewolf.  
  
"Why don't you ask me yourself?" a soft voice said. Circe looked towards the doors, and there was Remus Lupin. She hurried out of her seat, and rushed over to him, along with Ron and Harry and Sirius.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, kissing both of his cheeks. As he returned the embrace, she thought maybe she would be able to survive this Christmas season. (A/N If this reaction seems weird, just trust that I will explain it later.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus watched through narrowed eyes as Circe embraced Lupin. He had always loathed the werewolf, and seeing her so happy in his arms was torture. He quickly rose, and left the Hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe and Remus sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Since Prof. Flitwick was away for the holidays, and Circe was the only other member of the staff to have been in Ravenclaw, she had been made the unofficial head of the house. A very hard job, supervising the one Ravenclaw first-year still at the school. He had already headed up to the dorms, so she and Remus were able to talk in privacy.  
  
She had just finished telling him about everything that had happened since the first day of her teaching career. He listened quietly to her tale, and when it finished had a thoughtful look on his face. Circe watched him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Remus Lupin was the one person who she trusted completely.  
  
Finally he did speak. "So, you want to know what I think you should do about Severus?"  
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I want to hear. I'm at my wits end trying to find someway for the two of us to work together without all this tension."  
  
"Well, first I think you need to figure out is what you feelings for him really are."  
  
"My what? I don't have feelings for him anymore."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. I.well.maybe I do have some.but I'm not sure I want to start that mess of a relationship again."  
  
"Mess? I've never heard you call it a mess before. You've told me before that you've never experienced love like that before. Even with."  
  
"Well, that's true. But even so, that love died. At least mine did."  
  
"Once again, are you sure?"  
  
"Once again, yes!"  
  
"But you do admit to having feelings for him again?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I just don't want to admit it. Sometimes having you around really is irritating."  
  
"Because I know you too well?"  
  
"Exactly. Anyways, you still haven't told me what to do."  
  
"Follow your heart."  
  
"Oh, what a total cop out! I could have just looked up the world's worst cliché advice to find that one out!"  
  
"It's a cliché for a reason. It works. Just listen to your heart, and do what it tells you to do."  
  
Circe closed her eyes, and did what Remus suggested. Forgetting what her head told her, she just searched for what her heart had to say. She laughed at the answer, so obvious. She knew what she wanted.  
  
She stood up, and hugged Remus again. "Thank you for listening, and for the advice." She kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He smiled. "I should come around more often, if this is that thanks that I get."  
  
She laughed as she escorted him to the door. "Off with you. I'm sure Sirius and the others are waiting. Oh, and the Gryffindor password is Morgana Le Fay." He left, and she hurried over to the fireplace.  
  
Using Floo powder she transported herself to her office, and she went through the door into her room. (A/N I'm assuming in Prisoner that Lupin used Floo powder or some such thing to transport into Snape's office when the Marauder's Map was discovered.) She quickly changed out of her hideous dress, putting on a flowing wine red one instead. She stood still for a moment, gathering her courage, and headed for the Dungeons.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As she was walking through the hallways Circe heard a noise. Footsteps from behind her. She spun around, but no one was there. She stood still, trying to figure out who was walking around, invisible. Not one of the ghosts, or a teacher. Which just left a student. She smiled as she figured out what was going on.  
  
"Accio Invisibilus." A cloak suddenly flew into her hands, revealing a very surprised Harry Potter, standing in his pajamas with a piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter, do you care to explain why you're out of bed?"  
  
"Well, um, I was just."  
  
"Never mind, it really doesn't matter. But how did you manage to get your father's cloak?"  
  
Harry looked at her, even more surprised. "Dumbledore gave it to me in first-year, he said my dad had left it in his possession."  
  
"Left it in his possession? Confiscated more likely. Quite a tragedy that must have been for the Marauders. Especially after Filch finally got his hands on that map."  
  
"You know about the map too?"  
  
"Of course. Though I hate to admit it now, I was partly responsible for Filch learning of its existence. I'm sure by now Sirius has told you that we were never on the best of terms."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"And I'm sure he's told you many other things, things that I perhaps would rather have left unsaid. But, anyways, in the Christmas spirit I will not take any house points away for your nighttime wandering. But I expect you to go strait to bed now."  
  
"Yes ma'am. May I have to cloak back?"  
  
"Oh, of course. If my father felt that it was best left with you, who am I to disagree."  
  
She handed the cloak to its owner, who quickly ran towards the Gryffindor Dormitory. She was once again struck with the overwhelming similarity to James he had. Then she headed off the way she had been going before she had heard Harry.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once Circe reached the Dungeons, she suddenly realized something. She had no idea where Severus' chambers were, except that they were down here somewhere. She cursed herself for not temporarily confiscating the Marauder's Map. But since her brain had apparently not working then she would have to figure out some other way.  
  
When someone became a teacher here they were able to place their rooms, and office. She had decided to keep things simple by having both right by her classroom. Severus on the other hand had his office separate from his classroom, and his rooms separate from that. Or so she assumed. He must have a secret entrance to his chambers, but she doubted that this passage was in either the Potions' class or his office. That would just be too simple, and simple was not a word used in context with Prof. Severus Snape.  
  
She looked around the corridor. There were a few statues that would make perfect entrance concealers, as well as many shadowy corners. And two suits of armour. Seeing these, a plan came into Circe's head.  
  
It took almost two minutes of levitating the suits and crashing them into things - the wall, the floor, each other - before he finally appeared.  
  
"What is going on out here?" he said, from beside a gargoyle. He was in his gray night robe, and behind him a Spartan chamber could be seen.  
  
"It's about time!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened slightly, just enough for her to notice. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Nothing you do ever surprises me anymore. Why are you here?"  
  
"I want this constant fighting to end. It's pointless and childish."  
  
"And how do you suggest that we do this? There was never any middle ground for us."  
  
"I know. So it seems to me that there is only one way to end this bickering."  
  
She walked towards him, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.  
  
When they broke away, he was watching her with hooded eyes. "You're serious about this? Not going to run away again?"  
  
"No. I'm done fighting this, and I'm done fighting you."  
  
She pushed him back into the room, and the gargoyle slide close behind them.  
  
(A/N Sorry, that's all you get. This is a PG-13 story after all. Oh yeah, if you ever wonder why in my stories a switch apparently at random between referring to the Potions Master as Severus or as Snape, it really isn't so random. It mainly depends on how Circe feels about him at the time: she uses Snape to try and be impersonal, while Severus is the opposite.) 


	6. Loves of the Past, and Future

Chapter Six: Loves of the past, and future  
  
(A/N Finally some reviews!!! THANK YOU. Sorry about my distracting notes, I know what effect they have. They do the same thing to me. I just want to share some opinions, when they come into my head. I think I may have used all my ideas up though, so never fear, the author's notes should be fine from now on. I hope. Sorry about the mistakes, I try my best to catch them all. Oh, and now I have to figure out why Circe knows Morsmorde. It will have to be a good reason, I guess. They only reason I know it is because of the Magical Worlds of Harry Potter. Great book! Oh, and the name Circe comes from the Odyssey. She was a sorceress/enchantress in it, who turned men into pigs. Not that is takes much!!! Sorry for all my male readers, I know that was kind of a cheap shot. Well, now let's get on with what you're here for, my story.)  
  
Severus looked down at Circe, asleep in his arms. He was always awake before she was, and had always loved to spend hours watching her lie beside him. It seemed like a whole other lifetime since he had held her like this. Yet, in this moment the last twenty years seemed to disappear.  
  
It felt so right, them being here, together, in his room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe woke up, remembering what had happened the night before. She lay awake with her eyes closed for a few moments, reliving those events. Then she opened them and looked up at Severus. He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She stretched, and then recoiled back under the covers. "It's cold!" she exclaimed, curling tightly against the heat of his body.  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her. "And what do you suggest we do about it?"  
  
"Hmmm.well we could just stay here until it heats up."  
  
"It never gets any warmer here."  
  
"Exactly. We'll just have to lie in bed forever and ever."  
  
"Well, that is a pleasant thought, but not very practical. Someone for sure will notice our absence. Besides, today's Christmas, your father will expect us to be present for his special breakfast." He let go of her, and climbed out of bed. Circe sighed, and pulled all the blankets around her.  
  
As she brazenly watched Severus dress, a wave of emotion washed over her. A mix of contrasting feelings: joy, surprise, and despair. The latter seemed strongest, as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus had turned, and seen the droplet on her check.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Why are you crying then? Do you regret this?"  
  
"No, no. It's just.I've made so many bad choices, and I don't want this to be one of them. I desperately hope that, for the first time in so many years, my judgment is not wrong."  
  
He sat down on the bed, and pulled her up into an embrace. "I promise you this is not a mistake. It feels to natural to be wrong."  
  
Circe nodded against his shoulder, relaxing in his arms. He was right, everything about being with Severus felt perfect. But she still didn't completely trust herself. How could she, after all that had happened to her?  
  
"I've just made so many mistakes in the past, getting involved with all the wrong people."  
  
She felt his body stiffen slightly. She moved to look into his eyes, and saw the hurt and questions in them. Circe pulled away from the embrace, backing up until her back was resting against the headboard. She pulled the sheets and duvet close, wrapping herself in their dark green and black. This whole room was dark and austere. She turned away from the decorations, facing her lover once again.  
  
"You didn't expect that I had lived like a nun for the last 20 years, did you? I mean, even you didn't do that. You didn't, right?"  
  
Reluctantly he shook his head. Circe was surprised at the sudden jealousy that struck her then. Some part of her had indeed believed that he had been waiting for her all these years.  
  
"Well, there you have it. What's in the past is in the past though. We shouldn't concern ourselves with it."  
  
He was silent. Then came the words she had feared. "I want to know about your past. Tell me about it."  
  
She sighed. "Severus, why? What can telling you about all that accomplish? The only thing it can do is hurt."  
  
"I need to know."  
  
There was a long pause. Finally she admitted to him, and to herself, that she would have to relent.  
  
"What do you want to know."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He asked her many things, and she answered them. Telling about her pitiful love life. Not pitiful because it was lacking in numbers, but because it was lacking in anything significant besides sex. They had spent almost an hour rehashing her life for the last two decades.  
  
It was after he asked her about Muggles that she found her opportunity to turn the tables.  
  
"No, I left Muggles out of my love life. Relationships with them are too complex. Anyways, what about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you! You said earlier that you hadn't just sat around and waited. What secrets are in you past?"  
  
"Only one. Bertha Jorkins."  
  
"Bertha! The one who followed you around like a lovesick puppy?"  
  
"The same."  
  
Circe laughed. It felt good to laugh, something she hadn't done for a while. "I remember when you put a hex on her in 4th-year."  
  
"Well, she was spreading some lie that I was kissing Florence. A total lie, because I was in love with you at the time. Besides, I would never touch that idiot anyways."  
  
She smiled, and finally left the comfort of the bed. She picked up her dress, and pulled it on. She felt herself blush, knowing that Severus was watching her as avidly as she had watched him. She walked over the one mirror, picking up the hairbrush lying on the table in front of it. Severus suddenly came up behind her, taking the brush from her hand and began to use it on her hair. She closed her eyes peacefully, enjoying his calming motion.  
  
"I still have some questions," he said a few minutes later. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Just two."  
  
"Fine, go ahead."  
  
"What was the worst relationship?"  
  
"Well, at least that's an easy one to answer. I was involved for, oh about a year, with a married man. Horrible mistake that. It started in that horrible time, right after Danielle was killed. The whole world was falling apart, and I had always been slightly attracted to this man, I guess. On a physical level anyways. But the whole thing was such a complete mistake!!!"  
  
"Why did it end?"  
  
"I finally came to my senses, I suppose. It was after the Potters were killed. I was there, you know. One of the first on the scene, which is why my father knew about it all." She paused for a few moments, eyes closing. "It was horrible, seeing James and Lily. And then finding Harry, just sitting there babbling away, the mark on his forehead." She shuddered. "It was one of the most horrible nights of my life, and after that I left L.that horrid man. Left my home, and moved far outside of London."  
  
Severus nodded. "I need to know one more thing. Did you love any of them?"  
  
"Oh Severus, why would you ask that? Why make me hurt you?"  
  
"I need to know, Circe."  
  
"Love. Well, I cared for many of them. But there was only one I ever loved. And even then I was never in love with him. But I did, and still do love him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Honestly, do you actually expect me to tell you that? I already let you have an extra question, but I draw the line at names."  
  
"What about the man you had the affair with?"  
  
"I won't tell you that either."  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
"Yes, yes you do."  
  
Severus laid down the brush, and left the room. Circe quickly followed.  
  
"Severus, don't do this. Don't walk away just because I have a past!"  
  
He turned. "I'm not walking away. But we're already quite late for breakfast."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Breakfast passed without incident. Once again Circe was forced to sit between Sirius and Severus, but the latter was no longer undesirable, and she had highly developed her ability to ignore the former.  
  
The hardest thing to so, she found, was to hide her feelings. She had thought that this skill would have been easy to become re-accustomed to; she had spent almost 2 years concealing her romance with Severus at school. Yet she found it difficult now. It didn't help that sitting right across from her was Remus. He caught her eye once, and winked. Circe felt a blush rise onto her cheeks. She could feel Severus' confusion, as he noticed these exchanges.  
  
When the meal was over, Circe went with her father to open some Christmas presents. For years they had opened presents together, under the tree he had in his office. This tradition had died once Severus became the Potions Master at Hogwart's. This brought back so many fond memories that Circe and Albus spent the rest of the day together, consulting the Pensieve. They didn't appear until dinner was almost over.  
  
After quickly eating, Circe went off in search of Severus. For unknown reasons he had not been in the Hall for the meal. And she didn't like the glances that Sirius kept sending her way.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was the one who found her. Circe had just entered the Dungeon's when he came up behind her.  
  
"What brings you down here?"  
  
She jumped in shock, spinning around. "Merlin's beard, don't do that! And what do you mean, why am I here? I was looking for you."  
  
"Well, you've found me."  
  
The cold informal tone was back in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong Severus?"  
  
He smiled tightly. "Black was telling me a lovely story before dinner, concerning you and himself."  
  
Circe felt the blood rush from her face. Muttering curses enough to make Voldemort himself blush, she rushed back towards the Hall, Severus close behind her.  
  
(A/N I know I said I'd put these notes at the end, but this is a break in the action anyways. I just want to apologize for turning this into a soap opera, but I love soap operas. So please forgive me having a little fun, I try not to make Circe a complete whore.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Hall was empty, except for Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Circe stormed into the room, and raised her wand. With a yell, Sirius was sent hurling against the far wall.  
  
Harry watched in shock. For the first time he saw the resemblance between Circe and Dumbledore. The look in her eyes was the same as had been in her father's when Barty Crouch was caught.  
  
Slowly Sirius picked himself up off the floor. At the same moment Snape entered the room, standing right behind Circe.  
  
"What was that for?" the Animagus asked, wincing in pain.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Black."  
  
Sirius glanced towards Severus. "Ah, that. Well, I didn't think it would be fair Severus here if he was never told about that night."  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Then why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because you swore not to say a word. Because there was no point. I was angry, you were angry, and it was just coincidence that we met on the grounds. Why bother dragging it all up?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Never mind, I'm sure I already know. You wanted to attack Severus anyway you could. Keep that stupid rivalry going. Maybe even brag a bit. Well, I can brag about a lot more than one night of angry sex! But you don't hear me walking around, lording over everyone about how I say, slept with half of the Marauders, do you."  
  
She froze suddenly, realizing what she had just said. She saw Sirius try to figure it out, immediately ruling out James or Peter.  
  
As if on cue, the Hall doors opened and Remus walked in. Circe turned, and ran past Severus, cursing Sirius for making her so angry. Cursing Severus for asking so many questions. Cursing herself, for answering them.  
  
(A/N Sorry again for turning Harry Potter into a soap, but most of the other fan fictions do that as well.) 


	7. The Whole Truth

Chapter Seven: The whole truth  
  
Severus hurried after Circe, as she blindly ran through the corridors of the school. He kept calling out her name, but she never slowed a bit, just yelling back at him to leave her alone. Finally he stopped.  
  
"Hypocrite," he cried out towards the disappearing figure. As he had known she would, Circe stopped, turning back to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're being a hypocrite. First you tell me not to run away because you have a past, and then you run away because of your past."  
  
"Dammit Severus, leave me alone."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not giving up that easily. I've never given up on us."  
  
He began to walk towards her, until he was able to wrap her in his arms. Then he led her towards her chambers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the Enchantments classroom, Circe collapsed on her desk, sitting on top of it. Severus sat on the student's desk in the front row, watching her and waiting for her to speak.  
  
"So, you have some names now," she said softly a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes. I just don't know which names they are?"  
  
"Well, first of all Sirius doesn't even rank as anything more than one angry night. It was during school, we'd had this huge fight in the Slytherin Common Room. I don't remember what it was about, but apparently I impressed the whole house with my non-Slytherin knowledge of hexes."  
  
"I do seem to recall that night."  
  
"Well, the whole house sided against me, so I was quite a bit upset. I just stormed out of the dormitory, and somehow ended outside. I met up with Sirius, and decided to get my revenge. We basically both used each other to attack you. I don't remember many details, I tried not to think about it much."  
  
"Well, Black certainly tried to make it out to be more than that, but I never really believed you would touch him."  
  
"I wish I hadn't. But it was nothing."  
  
He nodded. "What about Lupin?"  
  
"Well, that would be the name I didn't want to tell you before, and since Remus is not married I'm sure you can figure out which one."  
  
He nodded again. "I was wondering why you two seemed so close. Now I have my answer."  
  
"Yes, you do. But, make sure you remember my other answer."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"That I was never in love with Remus. I love him yes, but the only person I've ever been in love with is you."  
  
Circe met his eyes, and smiled. He smiled back. She had always loved the rare moments when he looked happy. So many times he just kept his feelings locked up.  
  
A questioning look flickered over his eyes.  
  
"You want to know who the married man is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I suppose telling you really won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Yes. He's also the one who told me you were responsible for Danielle's death. I was at the food court of the mall, dressed in Muggle clothing and keeping an eye out for any dark magic. And then he came over and sat down. We talked, though I'm sure the conversation was quite dull as I was preoccupied. After the expulsion, he took me to his house, to calm me down and protect me. I don't know why he would do that, given that he was, and I'm sure still is, a Death Eater. Not that anyone was ever able to prove it. Anyways, I survived that time, and I do believe that I owe part of my survival to Lucius. We were friends at school, so maybe that was his reasoning."  
  
"He always lusted after you," Severus said suddenly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He thought I didn't know. I'm surprised he never told me about your involvement though."  
  
"Well, he was newly married to Narcissa, and probably didn't want word getting back to her."  
  
They fell into silence.  
  
"So.", "I."  
  
They both spoke at once, then shut their mouths again.  
  
"You first," Circe said.  
  
"How do you know the Morsmordre spell?"  
  
She laughed. "Another school connection. The Lestranges told me when I visited them at Azkaban once. It was after Voldemort had been gone for years, and all the potential Death Eaters cleared. I think that the Dementors were beginning to get to them, and they had lost all hope that their Lord would return. So, to torment me most likely, they told me about the Dark Marks. If we'd only known that spell earlier, the Aurors would have had such an easier time of it."  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"Is there anything else? Anything at all?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Circe sighed. "How many questions has this been now? 1 million!"  
  
"You're exaggerating."  
  
"I know. What do you want to know now?"  
  
"Well, why didn't you come to my trial? I kept looking for you, hoping you'd come. But you never did."  
  
"Father never told me. He didn't tell me anything until Lily and James' funeral.Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where does that leave us?"  
  
"Well, we seem to be in your classroom, just mere steps away from the privacy of your chambers."  
  
Circe laughed again, and jumped off the desk. She kissed Severus, before hurrying off towards her bed.  
  
(A/N Well, I swear that is the last of Circe's past relationships. I know she's basically slept with almost all the male characters about whom we know more than a name in the MWPP year. I promise there's no more. Then again, has anyone ever noticed how much Severus gets around in the fan fiction?) 


	8. School, Interupted

Chapter Eight: School, interrupted  
  
Circe sat in the front of the classroom, marking the 7th-year midterm tests, while the 5th-year Slytherins and Griffindors wrote theirs. She was so tired of marking. At least this class would be occupied with their big project for the next couple of months. She glanced over to the book that contained her latest acquisition. Since this class was a Double Enchantments, she would be able to assign the projects today.  
  
After the last paper was turned in, she went to the box and opened it.  
  
"Class, today I am assigning you each a Puzzle Book. For those of you who don't know what one of these is, I'll quickly explain it. Each page of the puzzle book has a different enchantment on it. You have to figure out which spell it is, and how to break it. Also, to ensure that no devious behavior occurs, each book will only open for the student it is assigned to. Also, each book is unique, meaning that while some do have the same type of spells on them, no two pages are the same."  
  
She quickly handed out the books, and let her students begin work on them. She had just returned to her now overflowing pile of tests when the door burst open. To her surprise, Severus strode in.  
  
"Prof. Snape? What brings you out of your lovely Dungeons?" A few brave students giggled, earning a glare from the Potions Master.  
  
"I need a word with you. In private. Now."  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Very well, we can talk in my office. Class, since there's nothing else to do for the rest of the day, you are dismissed. Go work on your puzzle books, or," with a glance at Ron, "your wizard chess."  
  
She stood up, and waited for the last student to leave. Then she joined Severus in her office.  
  
"Is something wron." she didn't get a chance to finish speaking before finding her mouth covered by Severus'. She eagerly met his kiss.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he replied when the embrace ended. "I just wanted to kiss you."  
  
She smiled. "Don't tell me that you, Severus Snape, the Potions Master, is becoming a romantic?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you want to find out?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Strange sounds filled Circe's ears. Jumbled voices, many of them, coming from nearby. Groggily her eyes opened, revealing her own chamber filled with morning light. She looked around, trying to locate the speakers, and her gaze fell on Severus, sleeping beside her. Then it slipped over his shoulder, to the clock.  
  
She bolted out of bed. "Oh my, Severus wake up."  
  
She quickly pulled on her robes, while trying to brush her hair at the same time.  
  
"What is it?" Severus said groggily, sitting up.  
  
"Classes have started! We overslept!"  
  
He turned towards the clock, then back towards her. "Well, thankfully I don't have a class right now."  
  
"I do! And they're out there!"  
  
She continued dressing. Severus pulled on his robes, then helped fasten the back of hers. She hastily pulled her hair back, putting in all the pins she could find. Finally she was ready, kissed Severus, and hurried into her office, and then to the classroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe sighed with relief when the class was finally over, and the 5th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws left. She walked back towards her office, where she was met by Severus.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she gratefully collapsed against him.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened," she whispered against his chest.  
  
"Well, no harm was done. Don't worry about it."  
  
Just then the door opened, and Dumbledore walked in. "Circe dear, have you seen." Albus suddenly realized who was with his daughter. "Well, I guess that answers that question. Everyone was worried when neither of you attended breakfast. I'll have to make sure everyone knows you're alright."  
  
He turned around, and went back out the door.  
  
"Oh well, I guess the secrets out," Severus said, wrapping his arms around Circe even tighter. 


	9. Avada Kedavra

Chapter Nine: Avada kedavra  
  
The Hogwart's halls seemed so empty. Summer break had arrived, and all the students were gone. Circe had only been at the school once before after term ended, the year that she and her father had gone to Mugton. That summer had been one of the best in her entire life.  
  
There was one student who remained though. Word had been sent that Draco Malfoy was to be picked up here by his father. A reunion with Lucius Malfoy was something that Circe was trying to avoid.  
  
All hope of avoiding her ex-lover was shattered early in the day, barely an hour after breakfast. She was walking towards her classroom, double-checking that all her supplies were safely away till next school year, when she heard his smooth voice call her name.  
  
She turned, prepared to tell him off immediately. "Lucius."  
  
"Ah, it's been a long time."  
  
"Not nearly long enough."  
  
"Oh, that hurts."  
  
"It was supposed to. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned away, but his hand latched onto her arm, pulling her close.  
  
"I've come to warn you," he hissed into her ear.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My son informs me that you have renewed your relationship with Severus."  
  
"Like father, like son. Anyways, that's my business." She tried to pull away, but Lucius' grip held firm.  
  
"That being as it may, I still thought it would be the decent thing to give you a heads up. Maybe I'm just being sentimental, but I'd hate to see you dead."  
  
"Well, I don't plan on dying for some time."  
  
"Perhaps, but if you continue with Severus that's how you'll likely end up."  
  
Circe froze, her eyes wide. She turned back towards Lucius, staring at him in shock.  
  
"You've been warned," he said as he released her arm, and walked back down the hall, towards the Hall where his son would be waiting.  
  
Circe watched him leave, and then rushed off to find Severus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Lucius is threatening me through you. My life being on the line is nothing new. Is that all he said?"  
  
Circe watched Severus. She was surprised at his reaction, had expected a little more concern. Then again, she hadn't told him the part about her own threatened death.  
  
"Circe, did Lucius say anything else."  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing."  
  
She could tell he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't push the issue. And she wasn't going to offer the last information. She could worry about staying alive, and let him worry about doing the same.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They were walking the Hogwart's grounds when it happened. Suddenly cloaked figures surrounded them, curses flying through the air. Severus pushed her away from him, putting distance between them. As he anticipated, the Death Eaters concentrated on him.  
  
Circe shot a magical flare into the air, an emergency call to the Ministry of Magic and the Aurors. She turned her wand back to the attackers, just in time as some attention was focused upon her in revenge for the warning.  
  
Somehow both Severus and she were able to avoid death. The Killing Curse for some reason was not being employed; the Death Eaters wanted them alive. She looked over at Severus, as he fought twice the number of adversaries as she did. Her heart cried out.  
  
'I can't lose him again, I love him.' As soon as that thought come into existence, Circe felt her whole body collapse. A dark cloud emerged from inside her, scattering in the wind as Voldemort's spell for twenty- years before was finally broken.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus saw Circe fall and in that moment in which his concentration focused on her the Death Eater in front of him struck.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Death Eaters had left Circe, believing some curse had caused her collapse. They were right, but not in the way that they thought.  
  
Her head spun. All this time, Severus had been right. She had been under a spell; she had never stopped loving him.  
  
Cries of pain broke her reverie. She looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Severus lying on the ground, wracked with pain. A Death Eater was above him, wand held steady. The others had drawn back to watch the curse.  
  
Circe stood up, and started flinging curses. They all were deflected, how she couldn't tell. But none stopped Severus' pain, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Finally she stopped the futile attacks, and pointed her wand steadily at the figure.  
  
"Avada kedavra."  
  
Green light shot out of her wand, leaving the white stone and hitting the attacker in the chest. The body fell with a thud, and then there was silence. The Death Eaters began to move in, when suddenly there was a flash of white from behind her. The Aurors were here, and the Dark wizards fled before them.  
  
Circe ran to Severus.  
  
"Severus, oh my God, are you alright?"  
  
He looked up at her in a daze.  
  
"Circe." he said weakly.  
  
She gathered him in her arms. "Oh, Severus, you were right, oh you were right."  
  
Severus looked past her, to where an Auror was examining the body. Circe gasped as the hood was pulled down to reveal Gregory Goyle, Sr. The Auror replaced the hood, and turned towards them.  
  
"This man was a victim of the Killing Curse. Which one of you cast the spell?"  
  
Before Circe had a chance to speak, Severus gasped, "Me, I did it." She looked down at him in shock, unable to say anything.  
  
She watched, speechless and in horror, as the Aurors manacled him, and led him off to the transport which would take him to Azkaban.  
  
Just before he was taken away, Severus turned to Circe. "In the top drawer of my desk there's something I want you to have, if you'll accept it."  
  
Then he was gone. Circe stood in the spot where he had lying, feet away from where the now-removed body had lain, shaking. Dumbledore came up behind her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. She barely noticed. All she could think was that Severus had just confessed to casting an Unforgivable Curse that she had cast. He had gone to Azkaban for her.  
  
His final words repeated in her head, and she broke away from her father. She ran towards the castle, towards Severus' office and his desk. She reached it, out of breath, and opened the drawer.  
  
Sitting there was the engagement ring he had given her 20 years before.  
  
(A/N Well, did anyone see that coming??? HE HE HE, I'm so mean to my characters sometimes. Hope the multiple switches between POV didn't confuse anyone too much) 


	10. Azkaban

Chapter Ten: Azkaban  
  
(A/N I just had the best March Break ever!! Caribbean cruising rocks. Anyways, I've left poor Severus in Azkaban long enough, I think. I'm sure he's thought about all the things he's done wrong, being a former Death Eater and all. So, it is now time to go a try to save these characters, whom I've grown quite fond of. Thanks again for all the reviews, and keep them coming. A great fan fiction writer once said "to read is human, to review divine".)  
  
Circe sat on a chair, one of two chairs, in a lonely, cold room. She leaned on the table, trying to calm herself and halt her trembling. After two horrible weeks, she had finally received permission to visit Azkaban. To see Severus.  
  
Circe looked over at the clock, watching the minute hand's journey around the face. As she watched, she could have sworn that it began to move slower, almost coming to a complete stop. She forced her gaze away, and it fell onto her left hand.  
  
Her right hand moved, idly playing with the ring that lay on her left ring finger. She twirled it around, watching the diamond disappear and reappear, as light played inside it. But this game soon lost its appeal, and she stared at the clock, and the door below it.  
  
After the most agonizing wait of Circe's life, the door finally opened, and the warden entered with Severus. She struggled to remain calm and composed, to not break down in tears and fling herself into his arms. She was able to manage this until the warden left, telling her she had 15 minutes with the prisoner.  
  
The moment the door closed, Circe's arms were around Severus.  
  
"Oh Severus, you were right. All this time, you were right. It was a spell. Oh Severus!"  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist. He had lost weight, was beginning to look gaunt. His voice, when he spoke, was ragged.  
  
"Circe, love, don't worry about it. It's in the past."  
  
She looked up into his face, paler than usual, eyes burning bright.  
  
"Why did you do it? Say that you killed him, when it was me? How could you do that?"  
  
"How could I not? You cast the spell to save me. How could I not save you?"  
  
Circe buried her face in his robes, the tattered gray robes of a prisoner of Azkaban. Severus gently led her to a chair, sitting down with her on his lap. It was then that he noticed the ring.  
  
"You're wearing it again, my ring."  
  
"Yes, of course. I love you Severus, I want to marry you."  
  
A smile broke onto his face. "Oh, we'll have a great wedding, as soon as this mess is over!"  
  
"But, Severus, what if when it's over you're stuck in here? What if you never get out?"  
  
"Don't think that way. I was being attacked, it was self-defense."  
  
"But.given you history, who knows what the jury will decide?"  
  
"We just have to have faith, I guess."  
  
"You were never a fan of faith."  
  
"Well, things change. I always had faith that one day you'd come back to me, and now you have."  
  
Circe smiled, and curled up in his arms. They talked about little things, the school year, incompetent students, things of little import. Finally the clock reached the 15-minute marker, and footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the door. As they both rose, Severus turned Circe towards him and kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry about me, and what the jury will decide."  
  
"I'm not worried about you, Severus." Something in her tone made a chill run down his spine.  
  
"What do you mean Circe? What have you done?"  
  
At that moment, Aurors rushed through the door. "Circe Dumbledore, you are under arrest for use of an Unforgivable Curse. Severus Snape, all charges against you have been dropped. You are free to go."  
  
Severus turned towards Circe, who was being led towards the cells.  
  
"I had to do it," she said. "I turned in my wand, so they could prove it cast the spell. I have to face the jury, not you."  
  
And she was led away.  
  
(A/N Well, Severus is out at least. But now I have to go save Circe!!!) 


	11. Old Friends

Chapter Eleven: Old friends  
  
He had agreed to meet her. Circe had to admit she was surprised, though she had hoped that he would come. This meeting was the last chance for her to save her career. Without his support she may not even get out of Azkaban, let alone ever teach again. She had already been in the prison for two weeks, and couldn't even imagine being imprisoned here for life. And so she turned to her old schoolmate, friend, and ex-lover. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He arrived on time, as she had expected. She was waiting, in the same room where she had last seen Severus, the room where she had been arrested for her crime. Because of who Lucius was, it had been a simple matter for him to arrange access to a prisoner. The same thing could be said for her father, who had visited yesterday. But with his record, her fiancé was not so fortunate. Circe doubted he would even be allowed a 5- minute visit, so they would not see each other until her trial the next week.  
  
Lucius walked through the door, looking very confident. Because of her long associating with him, Circe was able to see the intrigue in his eyes. 'He's wondering what I called him here for,' she thought.  
  
"Lucius," she greeted him as he sat in the chair across the table from here.  
  
"Circe. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Well, my time is limited, so why have you called me here?"  
  
"You never had any patience."  
  
"Patience is something I could never afford."  
  
"Yes. Anyways, as to why I asked you to come, I need your help."  
  
"My help? For what?"  
  
"Really Lucius, I thought you were more intelligent than that. You do know why I'm here, do you not?"  
  
"For casting the Killing Curse."  
  
"Exactly. So, that is a charge that most do not get away with, right?"  
  
"Right. So, you want me to help you be acquitted."  
  
"That's part of it."  
  
"And what's the other part?"  
  
"Well, as you know even if I do get released, my position at Hogwart's will be compromised."  
  
"Unavailable you mean."  
  
"Exactly. But, as you showed when you had my father suspended a few years ago, you have considerable influence over the school council."  
  
"So you want me to make sure that you can teach again, as well as getting you out of here."  
  
"That's basically it."  
  
"Well, I the first part is easily done, and for old time's sake alone I'd be willing to help out."  
  
"Why, how nice of you Lucius. And the second part?"  
  
"That's a little more difficult. It would require quite a lot of effort on my behalf. So, I'd need something more in exchange for that little.favour."  
  
A hungry look came into his eyes, causing a shiver to run up Circe's spine. She knew exactly what he wanted in return, and she couldn't deny there had always been a lingering physical attraction between them. But looking down at her left hand, and the ring that was there, drove away these feelings.  
  
"Well, it's not what I can do for you, but what I won't do to you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, what do you think your wife would say, if she were to find out about our little affair?"  
  
"Narcissa? What could she do to me?"  
  
"Or, perhaps I could tell her father."  
  
Blood drained from Lucius' face. His father-in-law was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and his wrath was well known to be very volatile.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me. I'm desperate."  
  
"He'd kill us both!"  
  
"Maybe, but in Azkaban I'm as good as dead anyways. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Pause. "Yes, we have a deal. I'll use all my influence to get you out of here, and back into Hogwart's."  
  
"Good."  
  
He rose to leave.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't even think about telling Severus about this little deal."  
  
"Oh, of course not."  
  
"And don't think that now I owe you anything."  
  
He turned and left the room. Circe waited for the guards, and prayed that he still held enough sway over the wizarding world to hold up his end of the bargain.  
  
(A/N Well, these last two chapters have been rather short. The next one, and last one, should be longer. Hope you're all enjoying this story, and that you think I got Lucius in character. I was a bit worried about him, but I think it was ok. Please review!!!) 


	12. Ever After

Chapter Twelve: Ever after  
  
THE DAILY PROPHET  
  
CIRCE DUMBLEDORE RELEASED: Shocking Decision Allows the Witch to Go Free  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
Today the court of Azkaban made a landmark decision when Circe Dumbledore was allowed to walk free. Ms. Dumbledore was accused, and confessed, to use of the Killing Curse last June on Jeremy Stubbs. Despite this the jury ruled that she should be released without punishment of any kind. The reason is that she acted in defense of her fiancée, Severus Snape. This defense has been used before in the Azkaban court, but before today no one had been acquitted of this charge, except those under the Imperius curse at the time. Ms. Dumbledore admits that she was not.  
  
Ms. Dumbledore is the only daughter of Albus and the late Miranda Dumbledore. Albus is the current Headmaster at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where both Ms. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape are currently employed. He is also considered one of the greatest wizards of our time. When asked for a statement neither of the Dumbledores or Mr. Snape would comment. Ms. Dumbledore is now at Hogwart's school, after spending the last 2 months in Azkaban prison.  
  
One group that would speak up about these events was the Hogwart's School Board, headed by Lucius Malfoy, whose son Draco currently attends the school. Mr. Malfoy said that the school board unanimously agreed, "Circe Dumbledore shall remain in her position, as the Professor of Enchantments".  
  
(A/N I'm sorry if I wasn't able to really capture Rita's style that well, my excuse will be that Lucius probably threatened her not to make too much of a fuss over this judgment. Which he would likely do.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe wrapped her cloak tightly around her, as she walked out of Azkaban. It felt so nice to wear something other than prison robes, even if her clothes hung looser on her than she remembered. 'Well, looser in some places,' she thought with a smile. Azkaban had taken its toll on her appearance, but she looked far better than most of the prisoners. After all, she had only been there for a couple months; most of the others were there for life.  
  
She hurried into the carriage that would take her away from this horrible place, away from the Dementors, and away from the screams. And bring her to see Severus.  
  
Because of his history, Severus had not been allowed to visit her in prison. She had seen her father though, who couriered messages between the two. Toned down messages, but the best form of communication that had been available.  
  
The journey seemed to take an eternity, as she was brought home to Hogwart's. Seeing the old castle brought tears to Circe's eyes. She had feared that she would never lay eyes on it again. And waiting for her was the man she had so longed to embrace. She had seen him at the trial, but that was the most contact they'd had besides the messages.  
  
As soon as the carriage touched down she was out of the door, and in Severus' arms. They wrapped around her, and she felt so safe a secure. Then she heard a muffled cough, and looked past Severus to see her father. Reluctantly she moved to embrace him as well. After a few small pleasantries and an inquirer about her health, Albus left the couple alone.  
  
Mere seconds after her father disappeared from sight Circe was back enfolded in the arms of her fiancée. She sighed in contentment.  
  
"I was so scared this would never happen again," she murmured into his robes.  
  
His arms tightened around her. "So was I."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "But here we are."  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Silence engulfed them. There was so much to say, yet no words to say it.  
  
Finally she voiced his unasked question. "You want to know how I am, how Azkaban affected me?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Well, I don't know where to start. You were there for a month, so you have some idea I guess. But still, the experience was beyond words. I know I'll never be able to look at Sirius the same again; he spent most of his life in there. But even he didn't experience it the same as I did. Oh Severus, how many of our friends are in there? I can't even keep track of how many became Death Eaters, and ended up imprisoned. There are just too many. I almost felt at home." She buried her head in his robes.  
  
"Shhh, you don't need to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Yes, I do. I need to tell you something. What two things kept me sane. One was this ring you gave me, and what it means. I can't wait to marry you Severus. We should have been married so long ago. And I'm so sorry that I wouldn't listen to you when you said it was a curse, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Circe, love, that's in the past and we can't change it. All we can change is the future."  
  
She nodded, trying to put a stopper on the tears she felt flooding into her eyes. "I know you're right."  
  
"What was the second thing?"  
  
She smiled, and stepped back from him. Taking his hand in hers, she brought it down to her abdomen, and laid it there. Severus looked confused, then his eyes widened in shock as he felt the small life force just below his fingers. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
He smiled with pure joy, and kissed Circe passionately.  
  
"We're going to be parents," he said when the kiss ended, still somewhat dazed.  
  
"Yes, we are. In about 6 months."  
  
"We have so much to do! We'll have to talk to your father, see if we can get a house on the grounds, get a nanny, baby stuff."  
  
Circe smiled in delight at his reaction, the excitement the surrounded him.  
  
"But first," he said turning to her, "we have to get married."  
  
"Yes, that first. On Christmas Eve, like we always planned. And then we'll live happily ever after."  
  
Severus smiled again, and pulled Circe into another kiss.  
  
(A/N Well, that is the end. I've finally finished Severus and Circe's story. Or have I? I want to leave you in suspense, but that would be just mean, and I do want you to continue reading my stories, and reviewing. I plan to write a story about the Snape children, entitled Hogwarts: The Next Generation. But don't expect it out soon, I have other fan fictions that aren't HP that I have abandoned for this story, and now need to work on. So don't expect that story until summer, after The Order of the Phoenix comes out. Though, I am currently working on a story about Remus Lupin, my second fav character after Severus. Warning, it may turn into a slight slash. I'm not sure if that's the route I'll take, but consider yourself warned. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.) 


End file.
